Christmas With A Hunter And An Angel
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: I know this is way late. Sequel to You Want To Do What? Dean X Reader X Castiel You've been with Dean and Castiel for a while and you decide you want to celebrate Christmas. M for a reason.


**Author's Note- Hello! This is a Christmas fic but with not having wifi at my house it's getting posted waaaay late. Sorry about that. This is a sequel to You Want to Do What? Dean X Reader X Castiel. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: M for a reason**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Supernatural**_

Christmas With A Hunter and An Angel

(e/c) eyes opened as a yawn escaped your mouth. You smiled when you heard slow, deep breathing on both sides of you. It had been a few months since you had entered into your strange relationship with Dean Winchester and Castiel. They had both confessed to you and you hadn't wanted to choose. So…you ended up with both of them. Not that you were complaining!

Despite the fact that they had agreed to share you, they didn't like you to be alone with the other for very long. Dean never slept in his own room anymore and, even though he didn't need to sleep, Castiel slept in your room, too. That's how you woke up with two strong arms wrapped around your waist. You tried to free yourself without waking the hunter and angel but knew you were unsuccessful when they held you tighter.

"Mornin, Babe," Dean said, an adorable sleepy grin on his face. He pulled you in for a gentle kiss. You felt another hand slide to your cheek and turn your head. You met the beautiful face of your angel.

"Good morning, (y/n). Did you sleep well?" Castiel asked. You smiled.

"How could I not? I have the best hunter I know on one side and an angel of the Lord on the other. I'm in the safest place in the world." They both smiled at you. "But I do have an urgent need that I have to take care of." You managed to get out of bed and hustled down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

After you'd gotten dressed you went to the door of the bunker to get some fresh air. You weren't expecting to be blasted in the face with snow. Once you had recovered you called out to all the guys.

"Dean, Cas, Sam! It's snowing!" you called out excitedly. The guys waked into the main room, the hunters chuckling at you.

"You act like you've never seen snow before," Sam said, a smile on his face. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"In case you've forgotten, it's Christmas Eve! We should go get a tree! And decorations! And eggnog!" you exclaimed.

"Sam ad Dean do not celebrate Christmas," Castiel informed you. You gave him your best impression of Sam's bitchface.

"I've been with them long enough to know that, Cas. But I think we should celebrate this year. It's been a good year. Well, as good as it can be with us." Dean walked up the stairs to join you. He wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Do you really want to do the whole Christmas thing?" he asked. You stared up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I do. I really really want to," you told him. He pressed a kiss to your temple.

"Okay. Let's do Christmas," he said with a smile. You beamed up at him.

* * *

You and the guys had piled into the Impala and headed to the nearest store that was actually open. You couldn't contain your excitement as you gathered decorations. Multicolored lights, tinsel, ornaments, the works. Sam even found eggnog.

"Now the only things left are presents and the tree," you said giddily. Dean and Cas smiled at you.

"You're so cute when you get excited," Dean said, hugging you tightly. Cas pulled you away from Dean and kissed you deeply.

"You're cute all the time," the angel said lovingly. You blushed as Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm okay with this weird arrangement you three have, but could you tone it down while I'm around?" he asked, bitchface in place.

"Don't be a baby, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk. Sam opened his mouth to reply but you stopped him.

"It's time to split up and get presents. Meet back here in fifteen," you said and then took off.

* * *

After the presents had been bought, you all headed to the closest tree lot. You knew there wouldn't be a great selection because it was Christmas Eve but you still wanted a tree. Dean pulled up to the lot and the four of you climbed out of the Impala. You shivered and Dean and Cas were instantly at your sides.

"If you're cold, you can cuddle up to me, (y/n/n)," Dean told you with a wink. You smiled while Cas frowned. You took each of their hands, causing the angel smile.

"Let's find our tree," you said excitedly. The four of you walked into the lot and the salesman walked up with a smile.

"Hello, folks. I don't have a lot left but I hope I can help you find something."

"Do you have anything with full branches? It doesn't have to be overly tall," you explained.

"I think I can find you something. Follow me," he replied. You followed him to the back of the lot to a tree that was almost as tall as Castiel. Your face split into a bright grin.

"It's perfect! How do you have one this nice left?" you exclaimed. The salesman laughed.

"I guess you're just lucky." The guys couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

"We'll take it."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you tie this stupid thing to my baby!" Dean growled. "It scratched her roof!" You clung to Castiel as Dean and Sam carried the tree into the bunker. You and Cas unloaded everything else and followed them inside.

"I'm really sorry, Dean," you said as the boys set down the tree. Dean only grunted as you handed him the tree stand.

"C'mon, Dean. We're supposed to be celebrating. The car is fine," Sam told him. The older Winchester sighed and started putting up the tree. Cas took the eggnog, food, and alcohol to the kitchen. You quickly grabbed the bag with the gifts you'd bought and a roll of wrapping paper, dashing to your room.

* * *

After everyone had wrapped the presents and placed them under the tree, you, Dean, and Castiel began decorating the library while Sam went to make dinner. It was quiet until you started to climb onto a chair to hang up lights. The chair started to tip and you knew you couldn't stop it. Dean ran over and caught the chair. You smiled down at him.

"Thank you," you said. He smirked up at you and slid his hands around the back of your thighs.

"You need to be more careful," he said, nuzzling your inner thigh. Electricity shot through your body.

"Dean, we have to finish decorating," you scolded. The green-eyed hunter pouted.

"Fine. Climb on my shoulders. It'll be safer than the chair." You did as he said and the lights around the library were up in no time. The tree was next. Cas had already wrapped the lights and tinsel around it. You and Dean helped with the ornaments and candy canes. Then, it was time to put the angel on top. Castiel lifted you onto his shoulders and you smiled brightly as you added the decorative angel to the tree.

"All done," you said happily. Cas placed a gentle kiss on your forehead as he placed you on your feet.

"Perfect timing. Dinner's ready," Sam said, walking into the library.

* * *

After dinner, you all gathered in front of the tree with your (slightly spiked) eggnog to open presents. You could barely contain your excitement as you passed out all the gifts. Sam started first. He opened the box that was from his brother. It was the first seasons of _Game of Thrones_.

"So you can start watching when you finish reading the books," Dean said proudly.

"Thanks, Dean." The next one was from Castiel. It was a small stuffed moose. Sam rolled his eyes. "Really, Cas?" The angel shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Open mine!" you exclaimed. Sam chuckled and pulled off the wrapping paper.

" _'The Complete Guide to the Supernatural World'_ ," Sam read aloud. "Thanks, (y/n). I really like it," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Sam." Cas went next. He opened the one from Sam first. It was a new tie.

"Sorry. I didn't really know what you'd like," Sam said shyly.

"It's fine. I like it. Thank you, Sam." He opened Dean's gift and pulled out a Casa Erotica DVD. The angel scowled as the older Winchester howled with laughter. "I don't find this funny, Dean."

"That's okay because I do," the hunter answered, laughing harder. The angel moved on to your gift. He pulled the wrapping away to reveal a collection of 80s hard rock CDs.

"You always say that you wish you could sing with me so I thought these would be good. But it's a shitty gift. I'm sorry, Ca-" The angel pressed his lips to yours roughly. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and coaxed your tongue into action. You were left panting when he pulled away.

"I love it. It is a very thoughtful gift. I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to yours.

"I love you, too, Cas." You turned to Dean whose eyes were burning with jealousy. "It's your turn, Dean." The hunter started with his brother's gift.

"Hell yeah! It's an apple pie. Thanks, Sammy," he said happily. He opened Castiel's next and it was a bottle of wax for Baby. He grinned with excitement when he got to yours. He tore off the paper and his grin faded as his eyes widened.

"You don't like it," you said quietly. He grabbed your chin and made you look at him.

"This is really expensive whiskey. Where did you find it?" he asked. You blushed at the intensity in his gaze.

"While we were picking out gifts, I ducked out of the store and down the street to the liquor store. I wasn't sure what to get you but I know you like your alcohol," you said nervously. His hand slid to the back of your neck and pulled you to him roughly.

"You're so damn thoughtful," he said and kissed you hard. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas," you replied with a smile.

"You're next, (y/n)," Sam said. You opened his gift to find a new hand gun. It was silver with a pearlescent grip. The grip had roses engraved in it.

"Sam, this is beautiful. Thank you so much!" you exclaimed as you tackle-hugged the moose-like man.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas," he replied. You sat back down and picked up a small box.

"Dean and I got this together," Castiel said. You opened it and tears spring to your eyes. You only ever cried when someone you cared about was hurt. But this gift was worth the tears. You smiled as you gently pulled the necklace from the box. A pair of wings, a sun, and a slice of pie dangled from the chain.

"Wings for me," Cas said quietly.

"Pie for me," Dean added.

"And a sun for me," you said, voice thick with emotion. "I don't know what to say." Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"You don't have to say anything. It's all over your face," the hunter said gently. Cas wrapped an arm around your waist.

"I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas," the angel said, pressing a kiss to your temple. You put the necklace on and clutched it to your chest.

"Thank you so much," you said quietly. They both smiled and held you tighter. You all sat around for a while and talked until Sam let out a yawn.

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Goodnight, guys," he said. You all said goodnight and then you, Cas, and Dean headed to your room. You quickly changed into pajamas and crawled into bed between your hunter and your angel. You were fully intending on going to sleep until you felt soft, warm lips on the back of your neck and a gentle hand rubbing down the front of your thigh.

"Guuuuys," you whined, snuggling deeper into your pillow.

"C'mon, Babe," Dean whispered seductively. "It's Christmas." The lips on your neck continued to nip and lick as the hand on your thigh gradually moved upwards, pushing up your camisole on the way. Rough lips pressed against yours.

"Cas," you groaned when the angel released your lips, "isn't your hand moving a bit too far north?" You saw him grin in the darkness.

"Not at all," he replied, his hand starting to massage your skin. Dean's hand slid to your inner thigh and began copying Cas's movements. You sighed contentedly as you gave into the pleasure. Castiel's rough lips met yours again as Dean began roughly shoved your sweatpants down your legs.

"Deannn…"

"All you have to do is ask. You know we'll give you what you want," the hunter growled as he nibbled your earlobe.

"Dean is right. Just ask," Cas said, pulling your camisole over your head and tossing it to the floor. You let out a moan as the angel's hot mouth surrounded your nipple. Dean's hand slipped into your panties. You arched forward into Castiel's body as Dean slipped a finger inside you.

"So wet already," Dean chuckled into your ear. You felt yourself flush at his comment. Dean and Cas were usually very sweet in bed. They would say sweet things and treat you gently. But sometimes things got rougher and…well, dirtier. You cried out when Dean bit your neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"We are waiting," Cas said. The angel (although he was being more of a devil) licked a hot, wet line up the side of your neck. A breathy moan escaped your lips when you felt Dean's hardness pressed against the back of your thigh while Castiel's pressed against your belly.

"Okay," you moaned, "I'm ready." Dean grinned against your shoulder.

"We know, Babe. But if you want us to do anything about it, you'll have to tell us," the hunter said, kissing your shoulder. He moved so he could roll you onto your back. Dean and Cas knelt above you and you felt like the luckiest girl in the world. You reached up and cupped each of their cheeks, green eyes and blue staring down into your (e/c) ones.

"Make love to me," you whispered. Dean growled low in his throat, smashing his lips to yours, as Cas moaned and began kissing down your body. You cried out and your body tightened as Cas removed your panties and his lips met your core (Dean taught him how to Google). Your cries were muffled by Dean's lips as he slid his tongue into your mouth, sliding it against yours and coaxing it into action. Your body arched as Castiel flicked his tongue over your sensitive bud. "Cas!" you cried, breaking your kiss with Dean. The angel dug his fingers into your hips as his mouth worked harder on your womanhood. You felt the familiar heat pool in your belly.

"You should just let go. You know how much we love to see you unravel," Dean whispered, licking the shell of your ear. Whenever he or Cas whispered in your ear at that moment when you were on the edge, you toppled over. You came completely apart. Your yell of Castiel's name was swallowed by Dean's mouth as he covered yours again. The angel then kissed his way back up your body, gently pushing Dean out of the way, and kissed you roughly.

"Shit!" Dean hissed as your hand found his erection. Castiel had a similar reaction when you found his.

"Feels good," Cas groaned as you began to stroke the two men.

"Damn good," Dean agreed as his lips fell to your neck. You stroked faster and they moaned loudly. "Son of a bitch. Cas, move!" The angel moved and the hunter knelt between your legs. "You ready?" You bit your lip and nodded. Cas passed Dean a condom and as soon as it was on he was buried inside you. You arched into him and cried out, one hand clenching in the sheets while the other tightened around Castiel. Dean groaned loudly as his head fell to your shoulder and Cas panted because of your tight grip.

"My favorite place in the world," Dean smirked. You smacked him playfully as he kissed you again.

"Do not forget me," Castiel growled, thrusting into your hand. You reached for your angel with your free hand and pulled him to your lips as you stroked him from base to tip. Dean ran a calloused hand down your body before letting it rest on your hip.

"Move, Dean," you groaned. A naughty smirk spread across his face as he slowly pulled out of you and then slammed back in. You moaned into Cas's mouth as Dean set a quick and punishing pace.

"You are so beautiful like this," Cas said seductively in your ear. You could only moan in response.

"Damn right you are," Dean grunted. "Love seeing you come apart underneath us." Your hand on Castiel started to quicken and the angel grunted.

"Getting close," Cas ground out. Dean began to quicken his pace.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. "So good." The hunter then thrusted particularly hard and you fell apart, seeing white. Cas couldn't hold on anymore either and you felt his seed splatter on your chest and stomach. Dean thrusted a few more times and then emptied himself inside you, your walls clenching and unclenching around him. The three of you lay in a heap for a moment, catching your breath. You felt Cas move from the bed and then two pairs of gentle hands were cleaning you up. Your hunter and your angel crawled into bed on either side of you, you cuddling into Dean's chest while Castiel wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed against your back.

"Love you both," you mumble sleepily. They chuckled quietly and each pressed a kiss to your head.

"Love you, too, (y/n)," they both replied.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to and empty bed and the smell of bacon working its way through the bunker. You got up and threw on some underwear and one of Cas's dress shirts before making your way to the kitchen.

"Smells great in here," you said, entering the kitchen. Dean turned to you with a big grin as he moved some bacon to a plate.

"Merry Christmas, Babe," he greeted. You laughed and walked to him, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas," you replied. You giggled when Dean smacked your ass as you turned away. You were met with the bright blue eyes of your angel. "Good morning, Cas."

"Good morning," he replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Oh great," a voice groaned from the door way. You looked over to see a very tired Sam.

"What's the problem, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam plopped at the table.

"The problem is that (y/n)'s room isn't soundproof and sound travels easily in this stupid place," the younger Winchester grumbled. You blushed as Dean laughed.

"Just the sounds of a happy relationship," Dean told his little brother.

"A very happy relationship," Cas agreed. Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna go puke now." You, Dean, and Cas laughed as Sam grumpily left the kitchen.


End file.
